Project Summary/Abstract This application seeks funding for a Biotechnology Predoctoral Training Program in Synthetic Biology at Boston University. Three predoctoral training slots per year are requested, to support trainees for their second and third years of residence. The Synthetic Biology and Biotechnology (SB2) Program aims to prepare top researchers for careers in synthetic biology. Synthetic biology uses engineering approaches to build complex biological systems for research and applications, ranging from industrial chemistry to medical breakthroughs. This fast-growing discipline has the potential to revolutionize many scientific fields and industries, including biotechnology, and our program will be the first in the nation to prepare students specifically in synthetic biology. An intrinsically interdisciplinary field, our program integrates (a) solid technical foundation in the principles and practices of synthetic biology, (b) hands-on exposure to biotech research and the principles of commercialization for translating new synthetic biology technologies, (c) and extensive professional skills development, including teamwork and communication, necessary to success in interdisciplinary teams. The curriculum includes a strong didactic foundation in molecular and cellular engineering, the theory and practice of synthetic biology, data analysis, and basic understanding of commercialization and industrial research goals, along with in-depth examination of a broad range of potential applications. Experiential learning is emphasized throughout the curriculum. Program features include (1) summer internship in a local biotech company, (2) Synthetic Biology Laboratory to introduce state-of-the-art techniques and data analysis methodologies, (3) rigorous dissection of literature focusing on critical thinking and experimental design and validation, (4) a 5-day intensive training course in Biotechnology Entrepreneurship, (5) an SB2 Annual Seminar and Poster Day at which trainees present their research. Emphasis is placed throughout in developing skills in reproducible and rigorous research, in communicating science, and in understanding how to apply synthetic biology to find new solutions to existing problems in academia and biotechnology. Numerous mechanisms are employed to assist trainees in preparing for diverse career paths with formal and informal opportunities to interact with scientists from a range of careers. A distinguished training faculty of 20 mentors is drawn from various departments and colleges at Boston University, with expertise in engineering, biology, chemistry, pharmacology, computer engineering, and physics. All students have a primary and secondary advisor, one focused on foundational tools and one on applications, to ensure their research is clearly motivated and far-reaching. Students play critical roles in defining their interdisciplinary research projects by developing a formal Individual Development Plan.